Reunited: Father and Son
by Me-Me157
Summary: Lauraperfectinsanity promp #409: Sam is moving back to New York and finds out that he has a son from a one night stand years ago. The child is now living with his adoptive dad, Blaine.


**A/N: This is for Blam week 2015, day 6. Sorry it's a day late. Also, sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with it.**

As Blaine sat at the piano in his living room working on a song for an upcoming play, he thought about how his life has turned out, and how he got to where he is now. He had dreams of becoming a Broadway actor, but of course his life took a different turn. Instead now he's a music composer for said Broadway shows and a single father to the most adorable little boy on the planet.

 _Six years ago he graduated from Dalton Academy top of his class. Two months later he made the move to New York where he was going to attend the school of his dreams, NYADA. There he majored in theatre and music composition. To say that his parents were proud of him was an understatement._

 _It was at NYADA that he met his platonic soul mate Lauren Connor, L.C. for short. She was a theatre major. Lauren was beautiful. She looked like the live version of Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Everyone thought they were brother and sister. They had worked together on a play that a group of seniors wrote where Blaine assisted with composing the music and Lauren worked along side the lead hit it off right from the start. Like Blaine, Lauren was full of energy. The two quickly became inseparable. So much so that after their freshman year they decided to get apartment together._

 _On night after they had just moved in and was unpacking Lauren dropped a bombshell on Blaine. She told him that she was taking a year off from school. When he asked her why she just burst out into tears. Blaine immediately became concerned and asked her what was going on. She told him that about 3 months ago she had called her mother to wish her a happy birthday. Somehow that turned into a huge argument between her and her father._

 _Her father had got on the phone yelled at her saying 'don't call here acting all like you care about you mother after what you've done.' He started in on her about how she was wasting a college education on something as insignificant and useless as acting. Then it was how she was a disgrace to the family for coming out as bi-sexual and that if he had his way she never would have gotten her inheritance. Her grandfather, who loved her unconditionally, made sure that she had access to it on her 18th birthday. After that she was in desperate need of a drink and went to this little dive bar that don't ask for ID._

 _There she met this gorgeous guy with dark blond hair and these green eyes that she found herself getting lost in. They started talking and come to find out he was there trying to drink his problems away also. He had moved to New York a year ago hoping to make it as a model. His parents agreed to support him for that year while he was trying to make his dreams come true, but at the end of that year if he wasn't working steadily as a model then he would come home and go to school. Well his year was up and although he had did some modeling it wasn't steady work. So the following day he was heading back home to go to school._

 _They wound up back at her dorm room since her roommate went home for the weekend. They slept together and needless to say the sex was mind blowing. After round two they said their goodbyes as to avoid the awkward morning after and the was the last she had seen of him. They didn't exchange numbers since they thought they'd never see each other again._

 _Blaine didn't make the connection and was confused as to why this had anything to do with her taking a year off from school. Then Lauren told him that she was a little over 2 months pregnant and that her one night stand was the father. Blaine was speechless. Lauren went on to tell him that she understands if he no longer wants to live with her. She knows that he did not sign up for this. After he got over the shock he told her that they could still live together and that he will be there to help her every step of the way. He asked her if there was any chance or any way of her getting in contact with the father. She told him no. When he asked about her parents, she told him that after their last argument she has no intention of telling them about this. Blaine didn't necessarily agree with that, but respected her decision._

 _Lauren went on the have the baby, a little boy that she named Samuel Devon Connor. He was born on January 10th, 2015. He looked nothing like Lauren. He had blond hair and big green eyes. Blaine assumed he looked like his father. Blaine was touched that she gave the baby the same middle name as himself. He figured that his first name may have come from the baby's father but he didn't ask, and she never did tell Blaine his name. True to her word she did not tell her parents about the baby._

 _After talking it over with Blaine, Lauren had Samuel christened and made Blaine his Godfather. She also had a lawyer draw up papers stating that if anything was to happen to her, Blaine was to get sole custody of Samuel, Sammy for short. When Blaine told his parents about all of this they asked him if he was sure about this. They pointed out that this was a huge responsibility for him to be taking on. Once he explained everything to them including Lauren's relationship with her parents they understood and told Blaine that he had their full support. They knew that there was no talking their son out of doing this._

 _Lauren wound up taking an extra semester off. She was not ready to be separated from Sammy for a long period of time when the fall semester started back up. Surprisingly they made it work in terms of taking care of the baby. They were able to schedule their classes so that they really didn't need to use a babysitter to much. Everything was going smoothly for them until Sammy's 2nd birthday. It was actually the Saturday before Sammy's birthday and they were having a little party for him and had invited some of the kids from his daycare._

 _Lauren was going to the bakery to pick up the cake. Blaine had offered to go, but she insisted on going herself. Blaine told her to be careful because the roads were still a little bad from the last snowfall. She told him that her days of driving like a maniac ended when she had Sammy and that she would be fine so stop worrying. She kissed her son and told him that she loved him and she would be back soon. She never came back. It was almost two hours later and Lauren hadn't come back yet. She told Blaine that she was stopping at the market as well so Blaine didn't think anything of it._

 _Blaine was getting Sammy dressed when he got the phone call. There had been a terrible accident involving a Toyota Prius and a trash truck. The trash truck had slid on some black ice and the driver lost control and slammed into the Prius on the driver's side pinning the car between the truck and a telephone pole. Unfortunately the driver in the car was killed instantly. Blaine was listed as her emergency contact in her wallet. Blaine hung up the phone feeling numb all over. He felt like he couldn't breath. His heart broke for Lauren and Sammy both. On the day he was supposed to be celebrating his godson's birthday he found himself mourning the lost of his best friend._

 _Sammy who was walking really well now pulled Blaine out of his thoughts when he pulled on his pants leg. He quickly realized that he had to call all of the parents and cancel the party. He knew that he also had to call Lauren's parents. It dawned on him then that they still didn't know about Sammy. He called the parents and apologized for cancelling at the last minute, but when he told them why they all understood. They gave their condolences and told him that if there was anything he needed don't hesitate to ask. He then called Lauren's parents and told them about the accident. He decided to honor Lauren's wishes and not tell her parents about Sammy. He figured that's what she would have wanted. It didn't matter anyway. Only her father flew to New York to identify the body then he arranged to have her flown home for a private memorial. Blaine never heard from them again. He did find out from an old friend of hers in Georgia where she was buried._

Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at his four year old son. After the death of his best friend, Blaine took the necessary steps to make sure that Sammy couldn't be taken away from him too. So with the help of his father, who is one of the best lawyers in Ohio, he officially adopted Sammy. Instead of changing his last name he hyphenated it in remembrance of Lauren. Sammy was stretched out on the floor with a juice box, some apple slices and his favorite stuffed animal coloring his favorite superhero, Captain America. He had to constantly push his hair, which was now dark blonde or almost brown even, out of his eyes since it was so long but he refused to let Blaine cut it.

Blaine was about to get back to work when he noticed a moving truck pull up in front of his building. He had heard that the apartment across from him had finally been rented out, but didn't think anything else of it. He knew that he should be getting back to working on this piece, but for some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away from the moving truck. He wanted to get a glimpse of his new neighbor or neighbors. He really wasn't prepared for what got out of the truck.

There were no words in the english language that could properly describe what this guy looked like. As much as he hated corny pickup lines, this guy truly looked like he just fell from heaven. Starting at the bottom and working his way up he noticed the guy had on a pair of cargo shorts that showed off his muscular calves. The shorts fit just right showing off a really nice ass. He wore a short sleeved henley shirt that fit nice and snug showing off a flat stomach that he could just tell housed a least a six pack, a nice chiseled chest and well defined arms. Then he got to his face and his breath caught in his throat as he gasped. Not because this guy was gorgeous, and yes he was probably the most beautiful man Blaine has ever seen, but because it was something so familiar about this man. And this made the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck stand up. He had short brownish blond hair, what looked to be green eyes, and his lips could only be described as a sinful.

Blaine still didn't know where this uneasy feeling in his gut was coming from until Sammy walked over to show him his picture that he had just finished coloring.

"Look daddy, I finished my picture. I'm getting much better at staying in the lines when I color. What do you think?" Sammy asked his father.

Blaine looked down at his son and then back out the window at his new neighbor and thought 'No way! This is just a coincidence. There is no way, no Blaine you're just thinking about L.C. and letting your imagination get the best of you.'

"Yeah Sammy, your coloring is getting better. How about you go and color an Iron Man for me?" Blaine said looking back down at his son.

"I don't really like Iron Man, but I'll color it for you since you like Tony Stark." Sammy said and went back over to find a picture of Iron Man to color for his father.

Blaine looked back out the window and saw that the guy was now looking at him and waved to him when their eyes met. Blaine waved back then went back to work.

Sam couldn't believe that he was back in New York. After going home to Lima after his first disastrous year here he thought he was done with 'The Big Apple!', but here he was taking another bite of it. Since moving back to Lima, Sam enrolled in college there and got his degree in graphic design and art. He had a job lined up right after he graduated and was constantly working on paintings that he would sometimes sell in some of the galleries in Ohio. But he always felt like something was missing in his life. Almost like he left a part of himself in New York. So when his company said that they were opening an office in New York, Sam was the first one to jump at the chance to transfer.

Now here he was moving into the apartment that the company had found for him. He wasn't far from work and it was in a good neighborhood. When he got out of the truck the first thing he noticed was the guy watching him from the first floor window. He could only see his head and the top of his shoulders, but he looked to be about Sam's age and really attractive. He kept looking back and forth between Sam and and something next to him. When he raised his head the last time he caught Sam looking at him, so Sam did the polite thing and waved at him. The guy waved back then put his head down.

Sam figured he may as well get started on moving all of his stuff in.

A 1/2 hour had passed and Blaine was just about done working for the day when he looked over and saw Sammy had fell asleep while coloring his Iron Man picture. He looked out the window and saw that his new neighbor was still moving in, but it seemed like he was the only person moving stuff from the truck to his apartment. Blaine debated if he should go out there and see if he needed any help. He decided to go offer his help since he would want someone to do the same for him. So he picked his son up off the floor and put him on the couch so he can keep an eye on him and headed out to meet his new neighbor.

Sam had just walked back up into the truck when Blaine got outside. He walked over to the truck and pecked inside.

"Hey, you look like you could use some help." Blaine asked.

"Sure, thanks. I'd appreciate that. I would have been done sooner, but I'm trying to be proactive and put all the boxes in their right rooms." Sam responded.

Blaine walked up into the truck.

"No problem. I'm Blaine Anderson by the way. I'm your neighbor from across the hall." Blaine said as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Sam, Sam Evans, and uh yeah I saw you through the window earlier." Sam said as he reached out and shook Blaine's hand.

For the second time that day the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck stood up.

"Sam huh. Is it just Sam or is Sam short for…"

"It's short for Samuel, but please don't ever call me that. My mom use to call me Samuel whenever I was in trouble.

To say that Blaine's nerves were standing on edge was an understatement. How could it be just a coincidence that his new neighbor just happens to look like an older carbon copy of his son. Not to mention has the same first name. ' _How can this even be possible?'_ He thought to himself. He didn't want to jump the gun though, so he decided he would ask Sam some more questions.

"So what do you say we get the rest of your stuff moved in?" Blaine asked.

"Let's do this. And thanks again for the help."

For the next ½ hour Blaine and Sam worked together as a team to get the rest of Sam's things moved in. It was mostly boxes, a couple of TVs and a small kitchen set. Sam was having a new bedroom set delivered that night and a living room set delivered the next day.

By the time they had just about all of Sam's things moved in, Blaine had worked up the nerve to ask Sam some more questions about himself.

"So Sam, are you from New York or is this your first venture in the Big Apple?"

" I'm not from here, but this isn't my first venture here. I just hope that this time goes better than the last."

Blaine started to get a knot in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anything else, but he knew he had to ask. Standing in Sam's doorway he nervously asked;

"Why, what happened the last time you were here?"

"I moved here about 6 years ago, right out of high school, to pursue a silly dream that's not even worth mentioning. My parents agreed to support me for one year while I tried to make it here in the 'Big Apple'. Needless to say things didn't work out for me and at the end of my year I packed up my things and moved back home."

Blaine just stared at Sam, hanging onto every word he said. Sam noticed him staring and smiled. Blaine saw Sam smile and realized he was staring. He lowered his eyes while a light blush covered his cheeks having been caught.

"So what did you do after you moved back home? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no, not at all. I enrolled in school and got my degree in graphic design and art. After I graduated I got a job with this fairly new company in town, but I always felt like I belonged here in New York. Like something was pulling me back here. So when I found out that my job was opening an office here, I jumped at the chance to transfer and here I am."

With every word Sam spoke, Blaine got more and more pale. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack or just flat out faint. Sam noticed this and became concerned.

"Hey dude, are you alright. You look like you're about to pass out?" Sam asked walking over to Blaine.

"Oh I'm okay. I think I just forgot to eat today. If you don't need anymore help I think I'll go grab something. Besides I need to check on my son" Blaine started to ramble.

"You have a son? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you away from your family. Maybe once I get everything settled I can meet your son and wife." Sam suggested.

"I'm not married, it's just me and my son. His mother passed away when he was two. We were never married or even a couple, just best friends and roommates. I'm not his biological father actually, his mother made me his legal guardian in case anything ever happened to her." Blaine started rambling off again, unable to stop himself from saying all of this to Sam.

Sam, not sure what to say, had no idea why Blaine just told him all of that. So he just said that first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can still meet your son one day. I'm really good with kids."

"Sure Sam, I have a feeling you two are really going to connect. I have to go. It's was nice meeting you and welcome to the the building." Blaine said as he turned to leave.

Blaine walked into his apartment not sure what to do. Sammy was still sleep on the couch and Blaine was glad because it gave him a chance to think. It's no way that all of this was just a coincidence. A blind man could see how much his son and his new neighbor looked alike. And what Sam told him about living here in New York before and the arrangement he had with his parents, the timeline and his story just fit too perfectly. He walked over to the bookcase in the living room and stared at a picture of L.C..

"God, I wish you were still here to tell me if this guy is actually Sammy's father. My gut instinct is telling me that he is and I have no idea what to do about that. Do I just walk up to him and say; ' _Hey, I think you may have had a one night stand with my roommate about 5 years ago and by the this is your son, Sammy, who was the result of said one night stand!'_ Blaine said out loud to himself.

Blaine had no idea what to do or how to handle this situation and that scared the crap out of him. He really needed to talk to someone, but figured his dad would go straight into lawyer mode advising him on what to do to make sure that Sammy wouldn't be taken away from him. His mother would probably get too emotional also thinking that Sammy could be taken away. So he figured his only other option was his brother, Cooper.

Just then he heard a noise coming from the couch and looked over to see that his son had woke up and was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you talking to daddy?" Sammy asked.

"No one. I was just thinking out loud to myself." Blaine said as he walked over and sat next to his son. "Are you ready for some lunch?" he asked.

"Yes please, I'm starving." Sammy said as he leaned against his father.

"Alright let's go see what we can wrestle up in the kitchen."

With that father and son marched off to the kitchen to make something for the both of them to eat. Blaine decided that later on that night he would give Cooper a call.

Across the hall Sam was busy unpacking some of the boxes he and Blaine brought in. He wanted to at least get some of the boxes out of the way in his bedroom, because his new bedroom set was being delivered today. Furniture for both the living room and dining room was coming tomorrow.

Sam was glad to be back in the city. He really missed it here and felt like this is where he belonged. Now despite being close with his friends that still lived here in the city, they did not keep in contact when he moved back home, so none of them knew that he was back. He wasn't sure when he was going to let Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, who he heard was back in New York also, know that he was here.

As he unpacked the things that could be hung up in the closet he couldn't take his mind off of gorgeous guy from across the hall that helped him move in. From his dark curly hair to his beautiful brown eyes framed by insanely long, dark eyelashes this guy was perfect. From what he could see Blaine was nicely built and Sam liked the fact that he was a little shorter than Sam was.

Sam realized a long time ago that he was attracted to both men and woman. To him and his family, who he told as soon as this revelation hit him, it was no big deal. It didn't define who he was, it was just a part of him like his green eyes and light brown hair. So Sam was definitely open to dating a guy. The only problem was he didn't know if Blaine was gay or straight. He decided right there and then that he was going to find out as soon as possible.

Later on that evening after Blaine and Sammy had eaten dinner he was sitting back at his piano while Sammy played in his room. Looking out the window he noticed a furniture truck parked where the moving truck was earlier. It looked like the delivery men were carrying in a bedroom set that he figured was going to his new neighbor's place. He had to stop himself from thinking about all of the things he would like to do to said neighbor on the new mattress that was being carried in.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he mentally told himself, ' _Stop it Blaine, you can not be thinking about your new neighbor like. Especially not it what you suspect is true and he is Sammy's biological father. That means you definitely don't have a chance with him. Besides, wouldn't it would be weird knowing he slept with L.C.'_

Blaine turned from the window and decided now was as good of time as any to call Cooper. So he checked on his son to make sure he was okay then sat on the couch and called his big brother. The phone rang three times before Cooper answered.

" _Hey Squirt, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"_ Cooper greeted as soon as he picked up.

"Nothing really. I just needed to talk to my big brother." Blaine answered.

Cooper could tell by the sound of Blaine's voice and by the fact that he didn't say anything about being call Squirt that something was wrong. He became a bit worried.

" _Hey, Blaine what's going on? Is everything alright with you and my nephew?"_

"Oh no Coop, everything is fine with me and Sammy. It's just that something happened today and I really needed someone to talk to about it."

" _Oh okay. You had me scared there for a minute. So talk to me, what happened that's has you sounding like that?"_

Blaine proceeded to tell Cooper about his new neighbor, Sam, and how he thinks that he may be Sammy's father. He told him how he looks like a grown up version of Sammy, and he went on to tell him about how Sam's backstory matches what Lauren told him about Sammy's father. He finished by telling Coop that on top of all of that, it just so happens that Sam is insanely gorgeous and he is very much attracted to him. When Blaine was done he waited for a response from his older brother.

" _Wow Blaine, I don't know what to say about all of that. And you're sure that this guy could be who you think he is?"_

"Coop, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life and that scares the hell out of me. What if I'm right and this guy is Sammy's father and he decides that he wants to take him away from me? I don't think I could handle that."

" _Have you talked to mom and dad about any of this?"_

"No because I know that dad will go straight into lawyer mode and mom will just get upset. I just wanted some non legal advice from my big brother."

" _Honestly Blaine, I don't know what to tell you. On the one hand I know that this scares you and that you don't want to lose Sammy if this Sam guy turns out to be who you think he is. On the other hand put yourself in this guys shoes. What if you had a son out there that you knew nothing about, but by some act of fate you were given the opportunity to find out about this kid. Would you want that opportunity to be kept from you?"_

"What if I'm right and I lose my son, Coop?"

" _What if you're right, but Sam decides that he doesn't want to disrupt Sammy's life by taking him away from the only father he's ever known? What if he figures that since he lives right across the hall from you he'll still be able to get to know his son. Or better yet, what if you're wrong?"_

"You're right, I could be getting myself all worked up over nothing. Thanks for listening. I just have to figure out a way to find out one way or the other. Alright let me go. It's Sammy bath time and I think I could go for a glass of wine tonight."

" _No problem Blaine, that's what I'm here for. Kiss my nephew for me and let me know what happens. I love you B., talk to you later."_

"Love you too Coop, bye."

After Blaine hung up with Cooper he went and got Sammy ready for bed. Once his son was all tucked away and sleeping soundly he sat in the kitchen and had himself a glass of wine. As he sat at the table he thought about how he was going to go about finding out if his new neighbor was really his son's biological father. He came up with nothing short of just asking him straight out about it and that just seemed wrong on so many levels. So after his second glass of wine he decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Of course as soon as he closed his eyes all he saw was a beautiful set of green eyes, light brown hair and a gorgeous smile looking down at him. Needless to say his dreams were very pleasant that night.

Over the next week Blaine avoided Sam. He knew that he needed to get this sorted out, but this uncontrolled fear gripped his heart and kept him from facing this head on. Finally a little over a week after Sam moved in Blaine decided that he could no longer hide from this. That he needed to find out one or another if what he thought was in fact true.

He had heard Sam leave out and so he stood by the window where he couldn't be seen and waited for Sam to come back. When he saw him coming up the front steps, he made his way out of his apartment under the pretense of checking for the mail. They meet up in the hallway. Blaine looked down and noticed that Sam was wearing a Captain America t-shirt.

"Hey neighbor, I thought I imagined being helped by this cute guy with curly hair and gorgeous eyes." Sam said without thinking.

Blaine looked up at him, a blush painting his cheeks and shock written all over his face. Sam realized what he said.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No Sam, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I'm sorry I haven't been more welcoming to the building. I've just been busy working. Let me make it up to you. How about you join me and my son for lunch?"

"That's right, I forgot you said you had a son. Sure, let me just put these groceries away and changed my shirt and I'll be over in say 15-20 minutes."

"No, don't change it. Captain America is my son's favorite Marvel hero."

"Really, then I can't wait to meet him. Any fellow Captain fan is a friend of mine."

"Oh I think that you and Sammy are going to get along really well." Blaine said voice trembling a little.

If Sam noticed it, he didn't say anything.

"Your son's name is Sammy as in Sam? Now I really do have to meet my name sake."

"OK, we'll see you in a bit." Blaine said then rushed back into his apartment.

He didn't want Sam to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Thankfully Sammy was still napping. So Blaine took a few minutes to get himself together, then he ordered a large pepperoni pizza, Sammy's favorite, from their favorite pizzeria. He was told that it would be about a 45 minute wait for the delivery. As Blaine sat at the table waiting for Sam to come over and the pizza to be delivered it finally hit him that Sam called him cute and said he had gorgeous eyes. Does that mean that Sam is not as straight as Blaine thought he was.

Before Blaine could dwell on it any further there was a knock at his door. Blaine knew it was Sam and went over to let him in. Before opening the door he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"Hey, welcome to castle Anderson. Come on in." Blaine said as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Sam in.

"Thank you for the invite. So, where is my fellow Capt fan/ namesake?"

"He hasn't gotten up from his nap yet. Can I get you something to drink? I have juice, soda, bottle water, beer or perhaps a glass of wine." Blaine asked as walked back towards the kitchen.

"A beer sounds good. So what's for lunch, because I don't smell anything cooking yet." Sam answered as he followed behind Blaine.

And if he happened to check out Blaine's ass as he followed him, no big deal.

"I ordered us a large pizza for lunch. I hope that's cool with you." Blaine said as he passed Sam a beer.

"Pizza sounds good to me. So how about you show me around castle Anderson."

"Sure, it's not much but it's enough for me and Sammy."

"It's so weird hearing you call your son Sammy. Honestly I use to secretly love it when my mom called me that. I would never let her know that though."

"Sammy only really lets me call him that. Anyone else and he won't answer them." Blaine said as he watched Sam walk around the living room looking around.

He stopped in front of the bookshelf that had some pictures of Blaine, Sammy and Lauren placed on different shelves. Blaine held his breath as he stopped in front of two pictures sitting side by side. One was a picture of Lauren and other was of Sammy. Sam picked up the picture of Lauren and studied it like he knew her but couldn't remember from where. He turned to look at Blaine holding up the picture.

"I know her from somewhere. I just can't remember where."

Sam turned back around and put the picture back on the shelf. Then he moved on to the picture of Sammy and sucked in a breath. If he didn't know any better Sam would have sworn he was looking at a picture of himself when he was that age. Blaine quietly walked up and stood next to Sam.

"That's my roommate, and Sammy's mother. I think I may have rambled off that she died right before Sammy's second birthday while I was helping you move in. She was killed in a car accident. Her name was…"

"Lauren Connor, L.C. for short." Sam said as it came to him where he knew Lauren from. "I meet her about five years ago on my last night in New York before I moved back home. We both were having a shitty day and bonded over our problems and lots of shots. We wound up back at her dorm room and I don't think I need to go into detail about what happened next." Sam said as he looked back and forth from Lauren's picture and Sammy's.

"Yeah, she told me about that night while we were moving into this place, but she never told me the name of the guy she hooked up with."

Blaine chanced a side glance at Sam and noticed how he was now focused on Sammy's picture. He could tell by the look on his face that he was starting to connect the dots. Without looking at Blaine Sam asked,

"What about Sammy's father?"

"He doesn't know that Sammy exist. He was the result of a one night stand that Lauren had. After she found out that she was pregnant, she couldn't bring herself to terminate the pregnancy. So after she had the baby, she and I raised him up until her death. From there on it's just been me and Sammy."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old is he?"

"He's four. His birthday is January 10."

Sam quickly did the math in his head and determined that Sammy was conceived sometime around March, 2014. He looked at Blaine, then back at the picture of Sammy.

"I think I need to sit down." Sam said as he made his way over to Blaine's couch. "This is going to sound crazy, but unless Lauren slept around a lot, which I doubt since she said that night we were together that she's never done anything like that before, I think I might be Sammy's father."

"Actually I don't think that sounds crazy at all. In fact I think you might be right." Blaine said while trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Sam looked up at him not believing what he was hearing. Before he could question Blaine any further the little boy in question came into the living room rubbing his eyes having just woken up from his nap. Sam looked at this little boy who was the spitting image of himself at that age. He was also wearing a Captain America t-shirt.

"Daddy!" He called before seeing Blaine standing by the book shelf. " Daddy, I'm thirsty and hungry. What's for lunch?" He asked walking over to Blaine, not noticing that they had company yet.

"Hey sport," Blaine said scooping up his son, "I ordered us a pizza that should be here soon. But while we wait I have someone I would like for you to meet."

Blaine walked over with Sammy in his arms and sat next to Sam.

"Sammy this is our new neighbor from across the hall. And guess what, his name is Sam too."

Sammy shyly looked up at Sam and waved. Then he noticed that Sam was wearing a Captain America shirt. He got this huge smile on his face and pointed to Sam's shirt.

"Hey, we have the same name. And you like Capt. too?"

"Of course. Hands down he is the best Avenger out of them all." Sam said staring at the little boy in Blaine's lap.

"I know that, but daddy thinks that Iron Man is the best." Sammy said with a frown while pointing his thumb at Blaine.

Sam leaned over as if he was going to whisper something.

"We won't hold that against him." Sam said as he reached out and tickled Sammy's stomach.

The little boy giggled then slid off of Blaine's lap and stood in front of Sam. He moved closer to him, standing between Sam's knees, so he could get a better look at Sam's shirt. He reached out his hand to touch the shield that the Capt. was holding on Sam's shirt.

"I really like your shirt Sam." Sammy said.

"I like your shirt too." Sam said while reaching out and tugging on the bottom of Sammy's shirt.

Blaine didn't know what to make of this. It usually took Sammy a while to warm up to new people. He definitely didn't like to be touched by strangers, and don't even think about touching anything of his that has the Capt. on it. Yet here he was. Standing close to Sam, talking to Sam and letting Sam touch his favorite shirt.

"Daddy, I'm still thirsty." Sammy said just as the bell rang.

"Sounds like lunch is here so how about you take Sam into the kitchen and get the plates and napkins ready and yourself a juice box while I go pay for lunch."

"OK, come on Sam we have to get stuff ready for lunch." Sammy said grabbing Sam's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Blaine went and paid for their lunch and took it into the kitchen. Sammy was sitting on the table in front of Sam and talking to him like he has known him his whole life. Sam, for his part, was just sitting there looking at Sammy like he was the most amazing thing that Sam has ever seen, soaking up everything that Sammy was saying. They sat and ate lunch and while the two Sam's talked and talked. Blaine was rather quiet. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Sammy had taken so quickly to Sam. He felt like he was already losing his son.

After lunch Blaine sent Sammy to his room so that he and Sam could talk.

"Alright Sammy, why don't you go to your room so that daddy and Sam can talk."

"Ahh man, do I have to? I want to stay and talk to Sam some more."

"You can talk to Sam later. Besides he lives right across the hall, so you can see him anytime you want."

"Ok, I guess."

And to both Blaine and Sam's surprise he went over and gave Sam big hug.

"I'll see you later Sam." Then ran off to his room.

Blaine, with Sam's help, cleared the table off. Then they both went and sat back in the living room. Neither one of them really knew what to say. Finally Sam spoke up.

"I can't believe that that little boy might be my son. What are the chances that I would move right across the hall from a child that I never even knew existed?

"I don't know…..I just….. I don't know if it was fate or one hell of a coincidence that had you move into this particular building, but I guess you were meant to find out about him. And you had no idea that he even existed?"

"I had no clue. Like I said I had only just met Lauren that night and we never exchanged numbers because we never thought we would see each other again. The only reason why I knew her last name is because when she introduced herself she said her name was Lauren, but everyone calls her L.C..So I asked her what the C stood for and she told me her last name was Connor. And I swear we used protection, but I guess Sammy is proof that nothing is 100% full proof."

"Oh" was all Blaine could think to say.

Then it dawned on Sam that Blaine probably suspected this and that's why he invited him over for lunch to see if his hunch was right.

"So when did you first suspect that I was his father?" Sam asked.

Blaine knew that there was no use pretending he had no clue.

"Honestly, the first day I met you. Actually it was when I saw you get out of the moving truck. When my eyes reached your face I swear the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. At first I thought it was just by chance that you happen to look so much like Sammy. But then when I came out to help you and we started talking and you started telling me about yourself, it was like the all the pieces just fit."

"So that's why you got all nervous on me and started rambling before sprinting out the door? So why didn't you say anything then?" Sam asked.

"One word, fear. Fear that if I said something and was wrong you'd think I was crazy. I mean really if I said to you 'hey I know we just met, but I think you might be my son's father' how would you react to that?"

"I see your point." Sam said.

"Then there was the fear that if I'm was right, then there's a chance that I might lose my son. So I called my brother that night and asked him for his advice. He told me that I owe it to myself and Sammy and even you to find out if my hunch was right. He told me to put myself in your shoes, that if I had a son out there wouldn't I want to know about him. It took me a few days to get the courage up to do this as you can see."

They fell quiet again for a few minutes before Sam spoke up again.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess we can get a paternity test done just to make sure. Although after seeing you two together today, I'm fairly certain what the results will say."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should have a paternity test done just for confirmation." Sam said standing up. "I should get going. I still have a few boxes to unpack. I'm sort of a procrastinator. You mind if I say goodbye to Sammy?"

"No, not at all." Blaine said also standing. "Sammy, come say bye to Sam." He called out.

Sammy came running into the living room.

"You're leaving already? I wanted to show you my room. I have Captain America everywhere." Sammy said sounding sad about Sam leaving.

"If your daddy says it's okay then I'll come see your room before I leave."

Both Sams turned and looked at Blaine with identical puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you can show Sam your room."

While Sammy was showing off his room, Blaine called his doctor's office and was able to get his doctor on the phone. He explained the situation to him and asked how soon they could come in and have the test done. Fortunately his doctor had an open slot he could slide them into for tomorrow morning at 9:30. Blaine took the appointment hoping that Sam would be able to make it.

Sam and Sammy were coming back into the living room just as Blaine was finishing up his phone call. He looked up at the two and couldn't help smiling. They looked so happy together.

"Daddy, Sam likes my room. He said he wished he had a room just like mine when he was my age. Can Sam come back over for dinner tonight? Pretty please." Sammy said without taking a breath.

Sam looked down at the boy, possibly his son.

"Sammy, I appreciate the invite, but I don't want to intrude….."

"It's fine Sam. We would love to have you over for dinner tonight. Oh and by the way I was able to schedule an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow at 9:30 to have that test done. Does that work for you."

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't start work until next week. My job gave me two weeks to get myself settled. So let me go finish with these last few boxes and I will see you two later."

Sammy went back to his room and Sam was about to walk out the door when he stopped and seemed to be deep in thought before turning to look at Blaine.

"Did you forget something Sam?" Blaine asked.

"I just realized something. You said that after I got out of the truck and your eyes reached my face the hairs stood up on the back of your neck."

"Yeah that's right." Blaine said not knowing where Sam was going with this.

"So what you're saying is that you were checking me out from bottom to top?" Sam said with a flirtatious smile he just couldn't help.

Blaine just sat there feeling himself starting to blush again and his mouth opening and closing, not sure how to respond.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one." Sam said with a wink before walking out.

Later on that evening Sam came back over for dinner. While they ate he listened as Blaine explained to Sammy that they were going to the doctors the next day, but promised that there would be no needles involved. That the doctor was only going to take a large q-tip and rub it on the inside of both his and Sam's mouth.

"What's he gonna to do that for?" Sammy asked.

"Well, you know how you and I have the same name and we both like Captain America, well this test will show if we're made up of the same stuff on the inside." Sam answered.

"Oh, okay." Sammy expected with no further questions.

The next morning they went to the appointment and like Sam said they only had their mouths swabbed. After that they just had to play the waiting game. During that time Sam would spend time over at Blaine's apartment getting to know Sammy and Blaine as well. And if there just happen to be some flirting going on between Blaine and Sam during these visits then no harm no foul, right.

They had the test done on a Friday, so they weren't expecting to hear anything over the weekend. Sam had started work that Monday as planned. By Wednesday though Blaine was starting to get a little anxious. That is until he went to get his mail and saw that the test results were there. Then he became nervous. So nervous that despite pretty much knowing what the results were going to say, he couldn't bring himself to open the envelope. So he decided to wait for Sam to get home so they could open them together.

A few hours later he heard Sam come and get his mail before going into his apartment. Not even five minutes later there was a knock on his door. He got up from the piano, where he wasn't getting any work done anyway, and opened to door for Sam. Sam walked in holding up his envelope.

"I take it you got the results in today as well." Sam said.

"Yeah, but for some reason I was too nervous to open it. And I know that that sounds crazy since I know what the results are." Blaine said following Sam into the living room and sitting on the couch next to him.

"We might as well do this now that I'm here."

They both opened the results and skipping over all of the numbers that neither of them really understood went right to the part that said 'Conclusion: Samuel Evans is not excluded as the biological father of Samuel Devon Connor-Anderson. Probability of relationship: 99.99%.'

"So I guess that's it. I'm officially a father." Sam said putting his letter down on the coffee table.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Blaine said trying to lighten the mood.

Sam let out a chuckle before getting up and standing by the bookcase, looking at the many different pictures of his son.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know we have to tell Sammy, and I want to do everything possible to make this transition go smoothly. You know, really explain to him why you're daddy now and why he's moving in with you and….." Blaine couldn't finish as his voice broke and the tears started to fall.

Taken aback by what Blaine was saying, Sam rushed back over to the couch and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about? What transition, and I'm daddy now. What are you talking about? Sam asked while rubbing calming circles along Blaine's back.

"You're his father Sam. I just figured that you would want, I mean I thought that….." Blaine tried to say, but was so worked up he couldn't get his thought together.

"Blaine, look at me." Sam said as he pried the letter out Blaine's hand that he had yet to put down.

"So the test confirmed what we both already knew, that I'm Sammy's biological father. That doesn't mean that _you're_ no longer his father also. You are the only father he has ever known. And yes I want to tell him that I'm his dad and I want to get to know him as my son and form a bond with him, but that will never change the fact that you still are and will always be his father. Now he just has two dads."

Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes and could see how honest and sincere Sam was being and just threw his arms around Sam's neck and held him close.

"Thank you so much Sam. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Sam wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso and maybe enjoying how Blaine felt in his arms replied,

"I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. I would never try and come between that."

Blaine now realizing that he was in fact in Sam's arms, and was very much enjoying the feeling of those arms wrapped around him, reluctantly pulled away. They both immediately missed the contact.

"So I guess we should tell _our_ son the good news now." Blaine said.

"Our Son. I kind of like the sound of that. Maybe you should go wash you face first, because one look at you and he's going to think that something is wrong."

Blaine went and got himself cleaned up then they went to talk to Sammy in his room. They figured he might take the news better if he was surrounded by his favorite things in the comfort of his room.

"Knock, knock," Blaine said as he opened his son's bedroom door. "Hey sport,is it okay if Sam and I come in and talk to you?" He asked.

"Hi daddy, sure you can come and cool Sam's with you. So what do you guys want to talk about."

They both went in the room and each sat on one side of Sammy.

"Remember last week when we all went to the doctors and you and Sam had that test done to see if you two were the same on the inside? Well we got the results back today and guess what, you are."

Sammy looked back and forth between Blaine and Sam, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't understand what that means."

"Well, what that means is that Sam is actually your daddy. He knew your mommy and you're his son."

They both could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Does that mean that you're not my daddy anymore?" Sammy asked looking up at Blaine, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine was getting choked up seeing his son getting so upset, so Sam answered for him.

"Hey Sammy listen, like I told Blaine he is always going to be your daddy. That is never going to change. I would never want to change that."

"So you're still my daddy?" Sammy asked Blaine as he wiped his face off with the back of his hands.

"I am still your daddy." Blaine answered.

"And now you're my daddy too?" Sammy turned and asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm your daddy too."

Sammy sat and thought about it for a few seconds before again looking back and forth between Blaine and Sam. They could see the tears drying up and a small smile forming on his face.

"So what you're saying is that I now have two daddies instead of one?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying." Sam answered this time.

Sammy jumped off of his bed and did a fist pump saying,

"Yes! Now I have two daddies just like Savannah has two mommies. Wait a minute. What do I call you now Sam? And who am I going to be living with now?" Sammy asked.

Again Sam answered this question.

"Well for now you can continue to call me Sam since Blaine is daddy. Plus it could get pretty confusing if you start to call me daddy. How will we know which one of us you're talking to?"

"Or you could call him papa like other kids who have two daddies do. I can still be daddy and Sam can be papa." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah I'm good with papa, but it's whatever you're comfortable with. As far as where you're going to live, since you already have your room set up here you'll continue to live here."

"I like papa to, but we'll see. And what if I want to stay with you sometimes?"

"Well I do have a second bedroom that I was going to use as an office, but now it's definitely your room for whenever you want to stay the night with me. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome." Sammy said and gave Sam and Blaine a big hug.

After that Sam and Blaine left Sammy in his room to finish playing with the promise that Sam would be staying for dinner. The two of them walked into the kitchen to start getting said dinner ready.

"I have to say that went way better than I thought it was." Blaine said as he pulled out the seasoned meat he prepared earlier.

"I knew it was going to go well. I had faith."

"Oh really? And just how did you know that?"

"The fact the Sammy already adores me. But even if he didn't he would have come around. In case you haven't noticed I'm awesome and a very likable person."

"Wow, cocky much?" Blaine teased as he put the meat on the counter.

"Sometimes!" Sam replied with a little flirtatious smile.

Blaine ducked his head and smiled, trying to hide the blush that he knew was working it's way up his cheeks. Then he got serious when he turned to look at Sam.

"I want to thank you again for what you said in there with Sammy and in the living room, about me always being his father. That meant a lot to me." Blaine said as he walked over and gave Sam another hug.

"I meant every word of it to." Sam said wrapping his arms around Blaine. "You are always going to be his father. That is never going to change."

They stayed in the embrace a little longer than was necessary, neither one of them wanting to let go. After a minute Blaine did pull back some to look into Sam's eyes. He didn't take his arms from around Sam's neck though, just loosened up his grip.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of amazing Sam Evans?"

"Once or twice." Sam said while he took one of his arms from around Blaine's waist and brushed a stray curl off of his forehead.

The atmosphere in the room definitely changed. There was now this electric charge in the air. There was no denying the attraction between them. And during one of their previous conversations, Blaine's suspicions were confirmed that Sam was in fact bi-sexual.

"Daddy! What's for dinner?" Sammy called out.

Hearing Sammy call out Blaine, Sam took a step back and put some space between them.

"I'm making homemade burgers, sweet potato fries and a salad. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!"

"I should get started on dinner." Blaine said going back over to the meat.

"Right, I'm going to go across the hall and change and then I'll be right back over to help with dinner."

Sam was back in less than 10 minutes. He and Blaine worked around each other like they've been cooking together for years in Blaine's kitchen. There were light touches and smiles going back and forth between the two of them the whole time.

"So, when are you going to tell your parents that they are grandparents now?" Blaine asked, breaking the comfortable silence the had going on.

"Wow, how did I forget about my parents. I don't know. I guess the sooner the better. I just can't do it tonight. Is this even a conversation that should be had over the phone?"

"Well unless you're planning on flying home to Lima to have this conversation I don't see any other option. I mean you can do it over Skype, it's kind of face to face."

"Yeah, I can skype with them tomorrow and give them the news." Sam said. Then with a shy smile asked, "Would you think less of me if I asked that you and Sammy be there for support when I tell them?"

"No Sam I would not think less of you and of course Sammy and I would be there for support. Besides I think they will probably want to meet their new grandson after being told about him."

"You're probably right. Okay, it's settled then. I'll tell them tomorrow evening."

Once that was settled, the two of them finished up dinner and the newly formed little family sat down and ate together.

The next day while at work Sam texted both of his parents and asked that they both be available to skype with him that evening around 5:30. That he had something important to tell the both of them and he didn't want to do it over the phone. They both texted back that they would be available and out of concern asked if everything was okay. Sam assured them that everything was fine, he just had something important to tell them.

Sam got home from work around 4:30 where he quickly changed his clothes then went next to door to see Blaine and his son. He had butterflies in his stomach since texting his parents and the closer it got to 5:30 the worst the butterflies got. He was afraid that his parents were going to be so disappointed in him. When he got over to Blaine's apartment, Blaine could see how nervous he was and assured him that everything was going to be fine.

At 5:30 Sam sat on the couch and set his laptop up on Blaine's coffee table. Seeing that his parents were signed onto skype, he placed the call. Blaine and Sammy were sitting on the other end of the couch, away from the computer screen. They had told Sammy earlier that Sam was going to tell his mom and dad about him and then he was going to introduce Sammy to them on the computer. He and Blaine decided that it would better that Sam start the conversation off with just him on the screen and once he tells his parents about Sammy he would bring him over to meet them. His parents immediately accepted the call, worried that something was wrong with their oldest child.

"Hey mom and dad, how are you guys doing?" Sam asked as soon as his parents faces popped up on the screen.

"Oh Sammy, we're doing good. How are you doing? How's New York treating you?" Mary Evans answered feeling a little better seeing that nothing was physically was wrong with her son.

Sammy turned and smiled at Blaine hearing Sam's mom call him Sammy.

"I'm doing good mom. New York is treating me well so far. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner. I've just been busy with getting settled and starting work."

"That's okay Sam, we understand. It is good to hear from you though, son. You're looking well." Sam's father said.

"Thanks dad. How are Stevie and Stacey doing? Are they excited to be starting their junior year in high school?"

"Their doing good."Mary answered. "Sam, as much as I'm enjoying this I feel like you're stalling. What did you need to talk to your father and I about?"

Sam sometimes hated that his mom knew him so well, because he was indeed stalling.

"I have to tell you guys something, and I'm afraid that once I do you're going to be so disappointed in me." Sam said as his eyes started to fill up with unshed tears.

His parents immediately became concerned again seeing how worked up Sam was getting.

"Sam, we love you unconditionally, and there is nothing that you could do that would ever disappoint us. Just tell us what's wrong."

"God, why is this so difficult for me to say?" Sam said as the tears started to fall.

Sammy, seeing his other daddy getting upset, started to get upset as well. And so before Blaine could even think to stop him he got down off of the couch and went over to Sam giving him a hug.

"Don't cry papa, everything is going to be okay." Sammy said as tears started to fall from his eyes as well.

Sam, who was surprised by Sammy coming over and calling him papa, wrapped his arms around his son and lifted him up onto his lap. He closely watched his parents for their reaction.

Mary gasped and covered her mouth as this little boy, who could pass for both of her sons at that age came onto the screen and called her oldest son papa. His father looked on, shock written all over his face.

"Sam, what's going on?Who is that?" Mary asked.

"Mom and dad I want you to meet my son Samuel, or Sammy for short. Sammy, say hi to my mom and dad."

"Hi." Sammy shyly said with half of his tear streaked face hiding against Sam's shirt.

When Sam glanced over at Blaine, Blaine mouthed 'I'm sorry', feeling bad about Sammy getting away from him. Sam gave a slight shake of his head to let Blaine know that he wasn't mad.

"Sam, I don't understand. I know that New York is fast paced compared to Lima, but you've only been there for two weeks. He looks to be about four or five years old." Mary said.

Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves then proceeded to tell his parents about Lauren and how they meet his last night in New York, without giving too many details. He told them that she found out that she was pregnant two months after he left, but since they didn't exchange numbers she had no way of contacting him to let him know. He told to them about Lauren being killed in a car accident right before Sammy's 2nd birthday and that her roommate, Blaine, has been raising him ever since. And how by some huge miracle or act of fate, Sam wound up moving into the apartment right across the hall from them.

At this point both of Sam's parents had these looks of completely shock on their faces.

"So what you're saying is that that adorable little boy is our grandson, that we're grandparents?" Sam's mom asked.

"That's uh…..yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."

Mary turned to look at her husband.

"Oh my god Dwight, we're grandparents."

Sam waited for his father, who has been quiet up until this point, to say something.

"Sam, I don't know what to say." Sam's father said. "Was I expecting to be told that we have a grandchild today no. However I understand that sometimes these things happen, that sometimes life happens. But I am not disappointed in you. I'm just going to have to get use to the idea that I'm a grandparent now."

"That makes two of us, but I think we'll manage." Mary said smiling at her son and grandson.

Sammy, who was listening to the whole conversation turned and asked Sam,

"They're my grandmom and grandpop?"

"Yes they are, Sammy."

Sammy turned to fully face the computer screen fully looking at his new grandparents and Mary couldn't get over how much he looked like Sam. Then she remembered something Sam had said.

"Sam, you said that Lauren's roommate, Blaine, has been raising Sammy. Where is he now? I would like to meet the person that has obviously taken good care of him."

Sam looked over to Blaine and motioned with his head for Blaine to come over and meet his parents. Of course Blaine being Blaine refused at first not wanting to intrude on Sam's time with his parents. So Sam got up with Sammy, securing him on his left hip and walked over to Blaine at the other end of the couch. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled him over so that he was in front of the screen also.

Once the two of them sat down, neither one released the others hand. This did not go unnoticed by Sam's parents, who just looked at each other and smiled. Even through the computer screen they could see that there was something there between Sam and Blaine.

"Mom, dad I would like for you to meet Blaine Anderson, Sammy's other father. Blaine, these are my parents, Mary and Dwight Evans."

With his free hand Blaine waved at the screen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs Evans. It's really nice to meet you." Blaine said.

"Hello Blaine. It's nice to meet you as well." Mary said.

"Hello Blaine. I have to say that that was a really admirable thing you did there. Taking on the responsibility of raising a child that's not biologically yours and doing it as a young, single parent. Not many people would have done that. That speaks really highly of you character. " Dwight said.

"I loved this little guy from the moment I laid eyes on him. Letting him go live with someone else was never an option." Blaine said.

"Well Dwight and I want to thank you. I don't think Sam would have ever found out about him had it not been for your selflessness" Mary said.

"No need to thank me Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Like I said, I love this little guy, and given the option I'd do it all over again."

"Blaine, you're our grandson's father too which makes you family. Please call us Dwight and Mary okay." Dwight said.

"It'll take some getting use to, but I'll try."

They talked about when Sam would bring Sammy and Blaine for that matter to Lima so that they can meet them in person. Smiling over at Blaine, Sam told them soon. He told his parents that he would like to tell Stevie and Stacey himself about Sammy and promised to call back in a day or two to talk to them. After they talked for a little while longer they said their goodbyes.

"That went a whole lot better than I thought it was going to go." Sam said feeling really relieved.

"See, and you were all worried for nothing. Your parents took the news really well. And you little man," Blaine said reaching out to ruffle Sammy's hair who was still sitting in Sam's lap, "Now you have another set of grandparents to love and spoil you."

Sammy smiled up and Blaine and Sam.

"So when are you going to tell your parents the good news?" Sam asked Blaine.

"I think telling one set of parents was enough for today. I'll call mine tomorrow." Blaine answered.

Early Friday evening Blaine was sitting on the couch where Sam had been the day before with his laptop open in front of him. He was going to skype with both Cooper and his parents to let them know what was going on. He had texted all of the earlier and asked that they be available to skype with him. When Blaine signed on he realized that both his parents and Cooper were sign on and he connected the call.

"Hey mom and dad hey Cooper, how are you guys doing?" Blaine asked.

"Your father and I are doing good. Is everything okay with you. Blaine's mother said.

'I'm good. Sammy and I are doing great. It's just something that I need to tell you guys and I figured I could all of you at the same time."

"Does this has anything to do with what we talked about a few weeks back?" Cooper asked.

"Yes it does."

Blaine started to fill his parents in on what was going on. From the moment Sam stepped out of the moving truck to the paternity test confirming that Sam is Sammy's father. And of course his father went into lawyer mood and asked if Blaine needed him to start working on a way to make sure that Sammy could not be taken away from, and he could see the tears starting to fall from his mother's eyes.

"No, I don't need any paperwork drawn up dad. Sam has assured me that he has no intention of taking Sammy away from me. He knows how much Sammy means to me, how much I love him and he loves me."

"Are you sure about this Blaine?" His father asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Sam is a really great guy. He doesn't want to upset Sammy's life anymore than I do. He lives right across the hall and can see Sammy anytime he wants. We agreed to keep things the way they are for now and Sam has a second bedroom that he is going to fix up for when Sammy wants to spend the night at Sam's place."

"So have you sat Sammy down and explain to him about Sam and who he really is?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Yes, we did that the day we got the results of the paternity test back."

"And how did he take the news?" Cooper asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

"He took it really well. Unlike most new people that Sammy meets, he took an instant liking to Sam. He even gave him a hug the first day he met him. He was a little confused about what to call Sam and where he was going to live, but I suggested that he calls Sam papa, and like I said before he will continue to live with and have a second bedroom at Sam's place." Blaine said smiling.

Both his parents and Cooper noticed how Blaine's face would light up when ever he talked about Sam. Just then they heard a knock on Blaine's door. Then the they heard the door open and a guys voice announce 'honey, I'm home.' They watched as Blaine turned towards said voice with a huge smile on his face, forgetting all about them.

"Hey Sam, I thought you were leaving work early today?"

"I did. I stopped at the store to get a couple of things for dinner tonight." Sam said as he walked back towards the kitchen to get him and Blaine a bottle of water.

"I figured that since whenever we have dinner together it's always over here with you cooking, tonight I'm going to make a pot of the famous Evans spaghetti and meatballs so you and Sammy can have dinner at my place. I'll even see if Sammy wants to help me make a dirt cake for dessert."

"Sounds good to me, and Sammy loves spaghetti. Although I don't think he's ever had dirt cake, but I'm sure he'll love that to." Blaine said still smiling at Sam and forgetting about his parents and Cooper.

They just quietly looked on as this interaction took place. Sam came and sat down next to Blaine on the couch and passed him a bottle of water. Blaine's parents as well as Cooper felt like they really were looking at an adult version of their grandson and nephew.

"After dessert we can pile up on the couch and have a Marvel movie….." Sam started to say, but trailed off when he noticed the three faces on the computer screen staring at him. "Hello." he said with a short wave.

Blaine then realized that he completely forgot that he was skyping with his parents and brother.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I got distracted just now." Blaine said turning back to the computer screen.

"We noticed." Cooper said looking just a little too smug.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were in the middle of a call? Instead you let me come in and just run off at the mouth. Thank God I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"No, you didn't say anything embarrassing at all 'honey'" Blaine's mother said.

Sam's face starting to turn a little red realizing that they heard what he said when he first came in.

"Okay, and on that note I'm going to go so that you can finish you call in peace." Sam said as he started to get up off of the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine said as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back down next to him. "I got to meet your parents yesterday, so you get to meet mine today."

Sam adjusted himself on the couch so he was more comfortable.

"Sam, these are my parents James and Laura Anderson and this is my brother Cooper. Everyone this is Sam, Sammy's father."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. It's really nice to meet you." Sam said. Then he focused on Cooper.

"Hey I know you. You're the guy from the credit score commercial and you played Neal Caffrey on that show White Collar. I loved that show. It broke my heart when it ended."

Cooper always glad to meet a true fan smiled at Sam.

"That is correct. Oh I like him already. It's nice to meet you Sam."

"It's nice to meet you as well Sam." Laura said.

Blaine's father was still a little skeptical about the situation. He wanted to believe that this Sam guy would keep his word, but the lawyer in him was being cautious.

"So Sam I have to ask, are you serious about not taking Sammy away from Blaine?"

Blaine could hear it in his father's voice that he was about to go into lawyer mode.

"Dad, will you stop that." Blaine started to say.

"Blaine it's fine, your father is just looking out for you." Sam said. Then he turned to the screen to speak directly to Blaine's father.

"Mr. Anderson, I understand your concern and that you're only looking out for Blaine and Sammy for that matter. But like I told Blaine, I would never try and take Sammy away from him. He's the only father that Sammy has ever known before I came along. And just because I'm here now, Blaine will continue to be Sammy's father. It's just now he has two dads."

Mr. Anderson took a minute to think about what Sam said. He was usually a very good judge of character and could tell that Sam was being sincere about what he said.

"I believe you Sam. And I'm sorry if I came on kind of harsh with questioning you. I was just looking out for my son and grandson. You seem to be a good man though Sam, so i guess welcome to the family."

Just then Sammy came running out of his room.

"Sam, you're home." Sammy said as he jumped into Sam's lap.

"I thought you guys decided that he would call Sam papa?" Laura asked.

"He still goes back and forth sometimes. I'm okay with that though. I told him he can call me whatever he's comfortable with." Sam answered.

"Well I'm glad to see that things are working out for the three of you. So when will you and my grandson be coming for a visit?" Laura asked Blaine. Then turning to Sam, "And of course I would love for you to come to Sam so that we can properly meet in person."

"I would love that. And since we're both from Ohio, when we visit my parents and siblings we can stop by and see you guys as well." Sam replied.

"Oh, you're from Ohio? What part?" Cooper asked.

"I'm from Lima."

"OK, well you guys are going to have to let me know when you're going to visit so this way I can come to. We can make it one big happy family reunion." Cooper said.

"Sure thing Coop." Blaine said.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, and I look forward to doing this in person." Sam said as he stood up. "I should go and get dinner started before it gets too late."

"You're not eating over here with me and daddy tonight?" Sammy asked.

"No, your papa is cooking dinner at his place and we're going to eat over there with him tonight. How does that sound?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds awesome. Can I come help you cook?"

"You have to asked you daddy first if it's ok."

Turning to Blaine with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Can I please go help papa cook dinner? Pretty please!"

"Absolutely!"

Both Sams left to go get dinner started.

Blaine turned back to the computer screen to see three different faces, with three different expressions on them, but they were all saying the same thing.

"So Sam seems like a really good guy. And you two seem to be getting along rather well considering the situation." Blaine's mother said with a warm knowing smile.

"Yeah, and I guess it helps that he is, how did you put it, 'insanely gorgeous'!" Cooper added.

"And on that note it's time for me to say good night son. I'll talk to you later. Kiss my grandson for me, and tell Sam I'll talk to him later too." James said ass he got up and left the room.

Although he did not have a problem with Blaine being gay and supported his son 1000% he was not interested in hearing about any parts of his love life. But then he wasn't interested in hearing about Cooper's love either, so Blaine never got offended.

"You two can just wipe those looks off of your faces. Sam and I are just friends, who happen to share a child together. That's it!" Blaine said.

"Blaine please, the minute he walked in and announced that he was home 'honey', you forgot all about us." Cooper said.

"He right Blaine." Laura added. "And there is definitely an attraction there between the two of you. And just think, I think it's safe to say that he's okay with the idea of you having a son." Laura add knowing that was one of the reasons why her son didn't date that much.

"You two are impossible. Sam and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us."

"Yet!" Cooper cut in saying.

"I'm hanging up now and going to help Sam and Sammy get dinner ready."

"Whatever you say Squirt. Give my nephew a kiss for me and tell my brother-in-law I look forward to meeting him in person." Cooper said then quickly disconnected before Blaine could respond to the brother-in-law comment.

"Oh My God!, he gets on my last nerve sometimes."Blaine huffed out.

"You know your brother likes to tease you just like you like to tease him. It's your thing. On a serious note though I don't know if you're just not ready to admit to me or to yourself even, but there is something there between you and Sam. The way your face lit up when he walked in was priceless. And I can tell that there is an attraction there on his part as well. So think about it, okay."

"OK mom, I will. I have to go, but I will call you and dad back soon. I Love you."

"I love you too son, and give my grandson a kiss from me to. And tell Sam I look forward to seeing him again." Laura said before disconnecting the call.

Blaine sat there for a minute thinking about what his mom and brother said. Then he went and joined Sam and Sammy to also help with dinner.

They sat and ate dinner and dessert in the dining room together and just as they thought, Sammy loved helping to make the dirt cake just as much as he loved eating it. Afterwards they all cleaned up the kitchen together before piling up on the couch and starting their Marvel movie marathon. They were watching them in order of their release dates.

Sitting on the couch with Sam next to him and Sammy somehow sprawled out over both of them, Blaine couldn't help but notice how comfortable and domestic this whole scene felt.

They started with the first Iron Man, but halfway through The Incredible Hulk they both heard a light snore coming from their laps. They looked down to see that Sammy had fallen asleep.

"He did not fall asleep before we even got to the first Captain America movie. I need a retest, he can't possibly be my son." Sam said jokingly.

"I knew he wasn't going to make it to Captain America. It's the fifth movie in Sam. He's not a night owl like you yet." Blaine said laughing. "I guess I should take him home and put him to bed." He said reluctantly. He wasn't ready to leave Sam's place yet.

"Or you could go and get his pj's, change him into them and put him in his room so you can watch some more movies with me. I'm not done decorating it yet, but he does have a bed in there and it's already made up with clean sheets. If you want to that is."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not. It's his room remember. As long as you're okay with this."

"Sure, I'm fine with it. I'll be right back." Blaine said as he eased out from under Sammy's legs.

Blaine went across the hall and got Sammy's pj's. When he walked back into Sam's apartment, Sam picked Sammy up and led Blaine back to the second bedroom that was now Sammy's room. Blaine was surprised to see that Sam indeed had a twin bed with Captain America sheets on it already made up. There was a dresser in the room and a few Captain America posters on the walls.

"It's not quite done yet. I figured I'll let him add his own personal touch." Sam said as he put Sammy down on the bed so Blaine could change his clothes. He woke one time as Blaine was tucking him in under the covers and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked half asleep

"You're in your room at papa's place." Blaine answered.

"Oh." he said, then went back to sleep.

Blaine and Sam both kissed him on his forehead goodnight. They then went back out to the living room to finish watching the movie. They sat back on the couch in their original spots and continued to watch the movie. Or at least they pretended to be watching the movie. They were actually stealing glances at one another when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Sam had even started playing with Blaine's fingers as his hand rested between the two of them, until their fingers became intertwined. Finally Sam gave up the pretense of watching the movie and paused it. Turning towards Blaine he put his leg up on the couch, bending it at the knee, to get his full attention. Blaine turned his body towards Sam waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Blaine asked after a few moments of quietness.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Sam asked.

"If you must know, yes I am gay." Blaine said.

Sam looked confused for a minute before holding up their connected hands.

"Duh! That's not what I was going to ask. My questions is why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean look at you, you're kind of gorgeous. So why are you still single?"

"Who said I don't have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"I've lived here for almost a month now and I have yet to see a guy come or go from your apartment. And I know that if I was your boyfriend, there is no way in hell I would be able to stay away from you for a day, let alone a couple of weeks."

Blaine blushed at what Sam just said. Then thought about the question.

"Honestly, Sammy. As soon as I let a guy know that I have a son, that usually scares them off." Blaine said a little sadly.

"There was this one guy who at first seemed to be okay with Sammy. He seemed to understand that Sammy and his well being will always come first with me. He even tried to get to know Sammy at first. Even though Sammy really didn't like him. That should have been my first clue." Blaine said.

"So what happened with him?" Sam asked.

"After a while that all started to change. The relationship started to get serious and he thought that because of that my priorities were supposed to change and that he was supposed to take Sammy's place as #1. He even suggested that I send Sammy to stay with my parents for awhile so we could have some time alone. The relationship ended when I told him that that was never going to happen."

"Wow, how could he not understand that Sammy comes first. I'm new to this father thing and he's already the most important person in the world to me. So I completely understand how it is with you. You've been there from the beginning. Sam said.

"Yeah well he didn't get that memo." Blaine said.

"So since we're on the subject matter, why is it that a gorgeous catch like yourself is still on the market?" Blaine asked.

Sam moved a little closer before answering. By this time he had Blaine's hand in his lap, causing Blaine to lean a little closer to him.

"I guess I just haven't found the right person yet. And now that Sammy is in the picture, my standards have risen like sky high. I can't just bring any old body around our son now can I."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Blaine said leaning a little closer to Sam.

"And it has to be someone that gets along well with Sammy." Sam said leaning in closer to Blaine.

"Definitely, and Sammy's a pretty good judge of character for a four year old. I've learned to trust his instincts." Blaine said, voice heavy with desire for the gorgeous man in front of him.

By this time there was only an inch between Blaine and Sam's face. And Blaine's eyes kept straying back and forth between Sam's eyes and his lips.

"It seems to me that we're both looking for the same things in a partner. So what do you think we should do about that?" Sam asked.

Instead of answering with words, Blaine did what he's been wanting to do from the moment he first laid eyes on Sam. He surged forward, closing the space between them, and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched Blaine's whole body started to tingle. He literally saw fireworks going off behind his eyelids. Someone let out a deep moan and Blaine wasn't sure if it came from Sam or himself.

Sam for his part had raised his other hand and cupped Blaine's jaw to keep him close and he angled his head so that their lips fit together better. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He tentatively ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip asking for entrance and Blaine was happy to oblige. The kiss quickly became heated as Sam licked along the inside of Blaine's mouth, becoming familiar with Blaine's taste. They pulled apart when both of them needed to take a breath, but they stayed in each other's personal space resting their foreheads together.

"I have wanted to do that since you first stepped out of that moving truck." Blaine quietly said trying to get his breathing under control.

"Well that make two of us because I wanted to ravish you in the back of that moving truck when you first stepped into it."

Blaine groaned and then reconnected their lips in another heated kiss. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gave a slight nudge forcing Sam to fall back on the couch. He then crawled on top of him, straddling Sam's hips with his thighs. He ran his hands across Sam's shoulders, up his neck and buried them in Sam's soft hair.

Sam started to let his hands roam freely over Blaine's body. They started at his sides then he moved them down to Blaine's thighs where he gave a light squeeze. He then moved them back up to Blaine's ass where he kneaded both cheeks before pulling Blaine forward causing him to grind down while he left his hips to grind up into Blaine. Both men were achingly hard by this time.

As Blaine started to move his hips without any assistance from Sam he moved on from Sam's lips and started kissing down his neck. Sam moved his head to the side to give Blaine better access while continuing to meet him thrust for thrust. At this point both of them were moaning loudly and panting.

"Fuck Blaine, this feels so good." Sam moaned out.

Blaine just hummed his agreement as he continued to kiss and suck down Sam's neck. It had been awhile since Blaine had been with someone and knew that he was not going to last much longer. He was already starting to feel that tingling sensation in the pit of stomach he always got right before he came. And judging by the way Sam was moaning and moving under him, he wasn't far behind.

Blaine moved back to Sam's lips, but now their lips just sort of rested against the others as they breathed heavily into each other's mouths. Blaine wound up cuming first.

"Oh God Sam,I'm about to...just a little...ughhh!" Blaine groaned out right before he came.

His orgasism hit him hard, almost making his body lock up except for small muscle trimmers. Sam went over the edge right behind him.

"Fuck...almost… just...right there...mmmmmm"

Sam let out this deep, guttural moan that sounded like it came from depths of his soul. He couldn't remember the last time he came like that. He would be embarrassed if Blaine wasn't in just a bad of shape as he was. He had just completely collapsed on top of Sam trying to catch his breath. Sam still had one hand resting on the curve of Blaine's ass while he let the other one fall over the side of the couch to the floor. Neither one of them wanted to move. Sam was the first one to break the silence.

"I can't believe that we just came in our pants like a couple of horney teenagers." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it." Blaine said as he raised his head to look Sam in the eyes.

"Yes it was, but now I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable down there." Sam said as he moved his hips a little trying to get some relief from the sticky, wet mess in his pants.

"That make two of us." Blaine said as he pushed himself off of Sam and stood up. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up."

"Are you calling it a night or are you coming back over once you're done?" Sam asked.

"Do you want me to come back over?" Blaine asked putting the ball back in Sam's court.

"What do you think, of course I want you to come back over." Sam said as he stood up from the couch as well.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

He turned to leave when Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What?" Blaine asked smiling up at Sam.

Sam bent slightly and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Don't take to long."

Blaine smiled at him and heading across the hall to get cleaned up. Sam went into his room and got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he put his dirty clothes in the hamper in his room. He then went and checked in on Sammy, who was sleeping peacefully, curled up in the middle of his bed. It warmed Sam's heart to know that Sammy felt comfortable enough to sleep in the room that Sam set up for him.

He closed the door and had went back out to the living room to clean up some when Blaine let himself back in. He too was wearing a t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Blaine asked when he saw what Sam was doing.

"Naw, I'm good. It really wasn't much to clean. I just had to take the glasses and the popcorn bowl back into the kitchen. Refold the blanket that Sammy used. I also checked on him right before you came in."

"Oh okay. Is he still sleeping?"

"Out like a light."

Blaine was standing off to the side while Sam was folding the blanket when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pulled him back against a nice firm chest. He leaned back into the embrace.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know about you, but I a little tired so I'm going to go get comfortable in my bed and watch some TV. You're more than welcome to join me."

"You want me to join you, in your bedroom, in your bed, to watch TV?"

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem with that?" Sam asked a little confused.

"No, there's no problem, it's just that I might fall asleep on you or something rude like that." Blaine said as he started to fidget with his hands.

Sam stepped around Blaine and noticed how nervous he looked. He reached out and put his hand under Blaine's chin to make him look up at him.

"Don't tell you're nervous about lying down next to me on a bed after what we just did on the couch."

"No, I'm not nervous about that. Okay, maybe just a little."

"Hey, don't be. I just want to lie down next to you and watch some late night TV. Maybe even cuddle a little, but that's it." Sam reassured him.

Blaine shook his nerves off and looked back up at Sam.

"You're right. I don't know where that came from. Let's go." Blaine said as he took Sam's hand and let him lead him back to his bedroom.

Once in Sam's room, Sam pulled the covers back and he and Blaine got in bed. Blaine lay on his back with his head and shoulders propped up on some pillows. Sam crawled in next to him and lay on his side. He put his hand on Blaine's stomach over his shirt. Then just to mess with him he moved his hand to under his shirt and started playing with the elastic on his shorts.

"You know if you wanted to do something other than watch TV I would be okay with that too." He teased.

"Sam." Blaine groaned as he put his hand on top of Sam's to hold it still.

"I was just playing." Sam said and moved his hand back to on top of his shirt.

"On a serious note though. Do you regret what happened between us tonight?" Sam asked.

"Not even a little bit." Blaine answered without hesitation.

"Good!"

Sam then leaned over and kissed him. Nothing forceful or anything, just a soft touch of his lips on Blaine's. Then they both fell asleep with the TV watching them.

Blaine wasn't sure what woke him up the next morning. All he knew was that he was surrounded by everything Sam. He's head was buried in Sam's pillow, Sam's sheets and blanket were tucked under his chin and Sam's arms were wrapped around him holding him close to Sam's body. And he never wanted to leave this Sam cocoon.

Then he heard Sam's bedroom door open some more and realized that's what woke him up. Sammy peeked his head in ready to call for Sam when he noticed Blaine in the bed.

"Daddy!, You had a sleepover with papa too? That's so cool." he said as he ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Yes I did." Blaine said sitting up now. "Your papa and I thought you would like having both of us here when you woke up."

"Plus we couldn't have your daddy all by himself in your apartment now could we?" Sam asked, letting them know that he was also awake.

"No, he would be too lonely." Sammy said crawling up in between Sam and Blaine.

"We should have sleepovers like this all the time. I'm hungry, what's for breakfast."

"Okay, let's go wash our faces and brush out teeth. Then see what we can scrounge up for breakfast." Sam said.

Both he and Blaine were thinking about Sammy's comment about having sleepovers all the time.

Over the next few months, their sleepovers had become a common occurrence. It was nothing for Blaine and Sammy to stay a couple of nights over at Sam's place, or for Sam to stay over at Blaine's. And Sam's relationship with Blaine as well as his bond with his son was growing stronger everyday.

The first time Sam and Blaine had sex was nothing short of amazing. Sammy was asleep, tucked away in his room while Blaine and Sam were in Blaine's room fooling around as usual. There was a lot of kissing and touching and licking and even some sucking going on. Then as Sam was kissing his way back up Blaine's body, Blaine reached under one of his pillows to retrieve the condom and bottle of lube that he had put there earlier. He sat up some and put both items in one of Sam's hands. Sam looked down at his hand then back up at Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this. I want you, all of you." Blaine said as he pulled Sam back down to him and kissed Sam with so much passion, Sam had no choice but to believe him.

This wasn't Sam's first time with a guy, so he knew what he had to do to get Blaine ready for him. He still took his sweet time, enjoying every moan and groan that he pulled from Blaine as he started with one finger, then added another, then another until he had Blaine ready to climb the walls. When Sam entered Blaine for the first time, it made what they did together on Sam's couch that first night, and what they've been doing together since then seem like child's play.

Blaine had never had anyone make him feel as good as Sam was making him feel now. Every position feeling better than the last. Blaine knew that after this, Sam was it for him. He was certain that no one else would compare. He was ready to profess his love to Sam right then and there, but was afraid that it was to soon and he might scare him off. So he put his mouth to better use by kissing and sucking every part of Sam that his lips could reach.

Sam wasn't doing any better. He'd had sex before, no question about that. But this was different. It felt like it was so much more than just sex. He felt like his and Blaine's connection was way more than just physical. He felt like they were connecting on an emotional level. Something he's never experienced before. At that moment, Sam decided that he never wanted to be with anyone else but Blaine. That Blaine could ask him for the sun and the moon and he would find a way to give it to him.

When they both came at the same time, they were both thankful that Sammy was such a heavy sleeper. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both saying 'I love you' in their heads to the other.

They both were trying to figure out how to tell Sammy that they were now 'boyfriends', for lack of a better term. Neither one of them thought he would be upset about it, it was just a matter of when and how to sit him down and tell him. He solved that problem for them when he walked into the kitchen one evening and saw them kissing. They were supposed to be cooking, but Sam had Blaine up on the counter and he was standing between his legs.

"Ooh, daddy and papa are kissing." Sammy said pointing at the both of them, giggling.

Sam jumped back and Blaine jumped down off of the counter. Both of them looked like they had just been caught by their parents.

"Sammy, we can explain." Blaine said, starting to panic.

"Does this mean that you two are boyfriends now?"

"Would you be okay with it if we are?" Sam asked.

"Sure I would. If you two like each other, why not be boyfriends. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and mashed potatoes?" Blaine's answer sounding more like a question.

"OK, just no more kissing until after dinner is done." Sammy said and went back to his room.

Blaine and Sam just looked at each other then bust out laughing.

"That is your son." Sam said.

"Yeah,well he's your son too."

"He was your son first."

"Well he's your son now."

"I'm both of you guy's son, now less talking and more cooking please." Sammy called from his room.

They both chuckled while they got dinner ready.

One Friday evening Sam had just got in from work and he and Blaine were sitting on the couch in Blaine's apartment talking. Sammy came out of his room and jumped up on the couch between them.

"Hey papa, you're home. Are we watching movies tonight?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "I thought we could have a 'Harry Potter' movie marathon tonight."

"Cool, are we going to watch them here or at your place?"

"Where would you like to watch them?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I can't decide. This would be so much easier if we all lived in the same house."

Blaine and Sam looked at each over Sammy's head not sure what to say to that. To be honest, both of them had entertained the idea of living together since they already spent most nights together. Neither of them had ever said anything though because they thought the other would think that it was too soon.

"Is that something that you would want Sammy?" Sam asked while looking at Blaine.

"What, for us to live together in the same house like a real family? Yes it is."Sammy said looking up at Sam. Then turning to look up at Blaine, he continued.

"I mean you two love each other right? You're always kissing and touching and smiling at each other like the people on TV do when they love each other. And I know that you both love me, so why not live together and be a family?"

Blaine and Sam had yet to express with words how they felt about each other, but they each sorta knew. It just hit home to hear Sammy, their four year old son, voice those feelings for them.

Sammy got back down off the couch and turned to look at his two dads.

"I'm going back to my room. You two think about what I said."

They both sat there in stunned silence as Sammy walked away before Blaine turned to Sam.

"So our son wants us to live together and be a real family. I can't say that I saw that coming." Blaine said.

"Are you really that surprised though? I mean what kid wouldn't want that. To live with both parents under one roof. I just can't believe that he told you I love you before I could."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean before you could? Sam, are you saying that you love me?"

"Well yeah, I thought that was obvious. I just didn't say it yet because I thought that you would think it was to soon."

Blaine's face broke out into this soft smile that was only for Sam.

"Sam, I wanted to tell you that I loved you the first time we made love. In fact I did tell you in my head. I thought it was to soon to say it out loud."

Sam leaned over and kissed Blaine, putting all the love he felt for him in that one kiss. When he ended the kiss due to the need for oxygen, he rested his forehead against Blaine's and whispered;

"Could we be any more ridiculous?"

"Boy, I hope not. So, now that we've established with the help of our son that we love each, are we really ready to live together?" Blaine asked.

"Aren't we kind of doing that now? Just with two separate apartments. I mean, when was the last time you slept without me right next to you? Either in your bed or mine. We have dinner together every night as a family either in your place or mine and Sammy refers to both apartments as home. So why not give him one primary home that we all can live in together."

"You've really given this some thought. And I mean before today, haven't you."

"Honestly, yes I have. You and Sammy, you guys are it for me. I can't see me ever living my life without you and Sammy being a large part of it. I love you guys and I want us to be a family under one roof as well."

"What about your apartment? Didn't you sign a one year lease? They won't give you your security deposit back if you break it."

"So I'll lose my security deposit. I'll be gaining so much more. I could even look into sub-leasing the place. It really doesn't matter to me. As long as I with you and Sammy, it'll be worth it. I understand though if you think it's too soon."

Blaine cupped Sam's face with both of his hands. He wanted to make sure that Sam was looking directly in his eyes so he could tell that he meant every word that he was about to say.

"Sam, I want nothing more than for you, Sammy and me to move in together and be a real family. Nothing would make me happier."

Sam's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"You really mean that?"

"I meant every word I said."

"So we're really going to do this? We're really moving in together?"

"Yes we are, unless you've already changed your mind."

"Never! So should we tell Sammy the good news?"

"Nah, let's make him suffer a little while longer. We can tell him tomorrow morning."

That next morning while eating breakfast Blaine and Sam told Sammy that they decided to grant him his wish. That not only are they going to be moving in together, but that they were going to be moving into a house so that he could have a nice back yard to play in. Needless to say Sammy was ecstatic. He wanted to start looking at houses that day and they had to explain to him that buying a house took some time. That it didn't happen overnight, but it was going to happen. He accepted that, but he wasn't happy about it.

To make it up to him they agreed that today they would do whatever he wanted to do. So they went online to see what was going on around the city that Sammy might find interesting. They did everything from Rocket Park Mini Golf at NY Hall of Science to going to a Street Fair. They even walked up on a puppet show that was being put on for kids in one the of NY's many parks. One of the songs they performed was the theme song to Friends, 'I'll Be There For You', one of Sam's favorite TV shows.

This made Sam think about his friends that were here in New York. He had yet to reach out to them and let them know that he was back in the city. It's not like he was purposefully avoiding them, he just had a lot of things going on when he first moved back, obviously. And now, his life was so fulfilled with Blaine and his son, and he feels like reaching out to them now would just bring a lot of unwanted drama. And let's face it, drama seems to follow Kurt and Rachel wherever they go.

He'd even heard through the grapevine that Mercedes was back in New York. But not even the prospect of reconnecting with his old girlfriend, who he was always close with, even before they started dating, entice Sam to get in contact with them. Plus he really didn't feel like answering all of their questions once they found out about Sammy. So Sam decided that he was good for now with them not knowing that he was back.

Unfortunately for Sam, as the saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end'.

It was getting late so Blaine and Sam decided to take Sammy to a restaurant for dinner instead of trying to rush home and cook something. Little did Sam know he was about to run into those same friends that he just decided he was okay with not seeing. He was also going to find out that he has more in common with one of them than he thought.

Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt were sitting in a both in the Italian restaurant. They had just come from a street festival and decided to grab some dinner. Of course Kurt wasn't happy because he hated Italian food, but he was out voted. They were talking about their good old high school days when Mercedes asked;

"Has anyone heard from Sam lately. I know he went back home to Lima after the whole modeling thing didn't work out, but has anyone talked to him since then?"

"I haven't, but I've been kind of busy with my career and all. I really don't have time to keep up with the people back home." Rachel said.

"Last time I talked to my dad, he said that Sam had went back to school and graduated with a degree in graphic design and art and that he was now working for a graphic design company somewhere in Lima." Kurt said. "Why are you all of a sudden asking about Sam?" He asked.

"No reason. He's just been on my mind lately and I was wondering. That's all."

"Right, sure. Tall me Mercedes, when is he on your mind the most? When you're lying in bed at night all by your lonesome and you wish you had someone there to hold you close." Kurt asked.

"No Kurt, that's not when I think about Sam the most." Mercedes huffed out.

"Well I wouldn't mind having Sam hold me close, among other things, while lying in bed." Rachel said.

"Rachel!"

"What, you two aren't together anymore. He's fair game."

Mercedes shook her head and looked down at her menu.

"Well you two can have Sam, although he was pretty to look and and had a nice body, I just want the one that got away. I want Blaine back." Kurt said.

"First of all he didn't just get away you two broke up with each other which brings me to point number two. I'm sure the reason you broke up is still around." Rachel pointed out.

" I know, but that was before. I think I've matured since we broke up. I'm ready to accept that he has a son and that his son's needs will always come first. As long as I'm a close second I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Rachel said.

By this time Sam, Blaine and Sammy had walked into the very same Italian restaurant. Sammy had to go to the bathroom so Blaine took him while Sam got them a table.

Mercedes was about to comment on what Rachel and Kurt were talking about when she happened to look up and see Sam walking back towards their table behind the host.

"Oh my God, is that Sam?" She asked.

Rachel leaned over and Kurt peeked around the edge of the booth to get a better look. Sure enough it was Sam and he looked even better than he did the last time they saw him.

"Sam!" Mercedes called out.

As Sam was walking with the host back to a table he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked over and saw Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt sitting in the booth he was about to pass. They were definitely the last three people Sam wanted to run into. None the less, he put on a smile and greeted his three friends.

"Hey guys, fancy running into you here." He said as he stopped at their table.

"It's good to see you. How have you been?" Mercedes said as she stood up to hug Sam.

Not to be outdone, Rachel slid across the bench and also stood up to hug Sam.

"Oh my God Sam, it so good to see you." She said as she threw her arms around Sam's neck.

"Sam, how's everything doing?" Kurt asked, nodding his head in greeting.

"Everything's going good. Staying busy with work and all. How are you guys doing?"

"We're all good." Rachel answered for everyone. "How long have you been back in the city and how come we haven't heard from you?" Rachel asked.

"I've been back for several months now. I've just been busy with work and some personal stuff." Sam said as he looked towards to the front for Blaine and Sammy.

By this time the hostess walked back over realizing that Sam might be a minute talking to his friends. She pointed out his table to him, which was two booths behind his friends, and informed him that he's waiter will be over shortly before returning back to the front of the restaurant.

"Why don't you join us. We just sat down ourselves and we can catch up." Mercedes said smiling up at Sam.

"Thanks, but I'm actually not here alone, so I'm going to head over to my table before the waiter shows up and thinks we left." Sam said wanting to get away before Blaine and Sammy came out and Sam had to explain about Sammy.

"Oh, are you here with a date?" Kurt asked smirking over at Rachel and Mercedes knowing they both were interested in Sam.

Before Sam could answer Sammy, with his impeccable timing, came running up to Sam.

"Papa, guess what? Daddy said I can order any dessert I wanted as long as I eat all of my food."

"He did did he?" Sam said smiling down at his son.

Mercedes looked on in shock at this cute little boy, who looked just like Sam, addresses him as papa. Kurt and Rachel also were sporting looks of shock not only because of how this little boy addressed Sam, but also because they recognized the little boy as Kurt's ex-boyfriend, Blaine, son.

Blaine was also walking up to the table. When he and Sammy came out of the bathroom he noticed Sam talking to Mercedes and figured she was an old friend from when he lived here before. He was unable to see Kurt and Rachel from where they were sitting in the booth.

"Sam, why did this little boy call you papa? What's going on?" Mercedes was the first to ask.

"Because he's my son. It's a long story, but yeah I'm a father." Sam said.

Sammy finally looked over at the people his papa was talking to. He did know Mercedes, but smiled when he saw Rachel. He recognized her as one of his daddy's friends. Then he looked over and saw Kurt and his smile disappeared. He still didn't like him. Just then Blaine walked over.

"Sammy, how many times have I told you not to run away from me?" Blaine said to his son, still not noticing the other two people in the booth.

"I'm sorry daddy. I saw papa and just ran over to him.?"

Kurt and Rachel didn't know what to say when Blaine walked over.

"Hold on here, can someone please tell me what is going on? How are you his father Sam and how do you two even know each other?" Kurt asked, finally finding his voice.

Blaine hearing his ex's voice looked over to see Kurt and Rachel sitting with Sam's friend.

"Kurt, Rachel what a surprise. How are you guys doing?" Blaine said.

"Hi Blaine. How are you?" Rachel said

"Can we skip the pleasantries and someone tell me what's going on?" Kurt hissed.

"You three know each other? How?" Sam asked Blaine, ignoring Kurt for the moment.

"Yes, we do. Remember the ex-boyfriend I told you about? That was Kurt. And I know Rachel through him. How do you them?"

"Oh!" Sam said as he realized that he was not with Kurt's ex and knowing Kurt, he wasn't going to be too happy about it.

"We all went to high school together back in Lima. And this is Mercedes, my ex-girfriend."

"So Sam, care to explain this?" Mercedes said seeing that Kurt was about to throw a hissy fit.

"Long story short, when I moved back to New York I ended up moving into the apartment across from Blaine. After talking some we came to the conclusion that Sammy was in fact my son. We had a paternity test done to confirm it and here we are."

"I don't understand. How can you be his father?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Remember I told you how Sammy was conceived? Well, Sam was the guy that L.C. meet that night." Blaine answered.

"And you had no idea Sammy existed before moving back to New York?" Rachel asked.

"Not a clue. It was pure fate that I moved in right across the hall from him and Blaine." Sam answered.

"So what, you're getting them acquainted with each other so that Sam can take Sammy off your hands and you can finally have a life?" Kurt asked thinking he could now be with Blaine and not have to deal with Sammy.

"Uhm no Sam is not taking Sammy and I have a life, thank you very much. Sam and I are going to raise Sammy together."

"Yeah, we've talked about it and I assured Blaine that I have no intention of taking Sammy away from him. Just because I'm in the picture now, Blaine still is and will always be daddy and I'm now papa." Sam said reaching down to ruffle Sammy's fair.

"And just how is that going to work?" Kurt asked not liking where this was going.

It was Sammy who answered this time.

"Me, daddy and papa are going to move into a house together and be a real family." He said smiling up at Blaine and Sam.

"You are?" Mercedes asked smiling down at the Sammy.

"Yup, daddy and papa love each other. They're always kissing and smiling at each other. It's kind of of gross sometimes, but I still love them. So we decided that we should all live together."

"What!" Both Rachel and Kurt shouted at the same time.

By then their waiter had made his way over to their table and was looking around for them. Sam waived to let him know that they were on their way over then turned back to his stunned group of friends.

"Our waiter just came, so we better go before he thinks that we left. It was good seeing you guys. We'll have to catch up sometime." Sam said as he scooped up Sammy and laced his and Blaine's hands together and walked over to their table.

"Bye!" both Sammy and Blaine waved.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel sat in silence, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Well that was awkward." Blaine said as they sat down.

"I can't believe Kurt is the ex you were talking about. Although I can see him thinking that he is more important than Sammy. He always was a little, I don't know, me, me, me"

"Can we just enjoy our dinner and try and forget that just happened, please?" Blaine asked.

"With pleasure." Sam answered.

And that just what they did.

Buying a house didn't take nearly as long as they thought it was going to take. It took them longer to actually find one that they all liked. Especially with both Blaine and Sam's parent insisting on helping (none of them were surprised when Blaine and Sam told them that they were a couple now, but they were happy for them). When Blaine and Sam tried to decline their offer for help, saying they wanted to do it on their own, both sets of grandparents argued that they were doing it for their grandchild and not for them. Even though they knew that was complete B.S. they accepted their help.

So three months after making the decision to live together, they were moving into their new house. Sam ended up subletting his apartment to a coworker who had recently transferred to the New York office. Sam worked with him back in Ohio and trusted the guy.

They had just got done putting the finishing touches on Sammy's room, which was the size of both of his bedrooms back the apartments combined. It was done up in Marvel theme with Avengers fathead wall decal. It was Sammy's dream room and he loved it.

"So, how do you like your room?" Blaine asked as he stood next to the dresser with Sam.

"I love my room. And I love my house and I love my big backyard and I love you guys." Sammy said as went over and hugged his two dads.

"We love you too, Sammy." Blaine said.

"I don't know though, I kind of like this room for myself now. I may sleep in here and you can share the room with daddy." Sam teased his son.

"Oh no, this is my room. You and daddy can share a room." Sammy said as he went and jumped on his bed as if to claim it.

"Don't worry Sammy, your papa is just teasing. He wants to share a room with me." Blaine said as pulled Sam into a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing in my room. Go to your own room to kiss." Sammy said as he pushed Blaine and Sam out of his room.

They both laughed and went back to their room where they could kiss as much as they wanted.

"So this is it. We really bought a house and are going to live together as a family?" Blaine said as he walked into his and Sam's room first.

"Yes we did." Sam said walking in behind him.

Blaine turned around and put his arms around Sam's neck.

"Welcome home then." Blaine said and pulled Sam down into a kiss.

Sam kicked their door closed with his foot, and he and Blaine got back to kissing, among other things.

The End!


End file.
